Fool's Day
by Abigail Skywalker
Summary: It is a day for fools on the Thousand Sunny. Who is the most foolish and gets taken in? And who can play the best set of tricks? Are all the Strawhats up for the challenge, of a tricky Captain? Romantic Hints of Luffy x Nami, Sanji x Nami, Zoro x Nami, Zoro x Tashigi and others.
1. Luffy's a Fool

**Happy April fool's day everyone! **

**Another random One Piece fanfiction.**

**Everyone's a fool!**

.

.

Fool's Day

Chapter 1: Luffy's a fool 

.

.

Luffy woke up to find his hat missing. He looked around frantically to find it. And saw a strawhat at the bottom of the stairwell.

"My hat!" He bent down to pick it up, but it didn't feel right. "No, this isn't my hat." He turned it around and a red piece of paper fell out of it, and Luffy picked it up.

"On Zoro's head." Luffy read, he looked around and caught a glimpse of a strawhat on Zoro's head and grabbed it off him knocking a rather drunk and very sleepy Zoro from his bunk.

"No... you won't take my swords... stupid marine... copy cat." Zoro mumbled in his sleep he continued to snor.

"This isn't it either!" Luffy started to wake up the rest of them and they glared in his general direction.

Usopp started to slowly open his eyes. "Could you please take your noise outside Luffy, I'm trying to sleep."

"Someone stole my hat!"

"Thief." Zoro mummered in his sleepy state on the floor.

"Really!?" Luffy turned to Zoro. "You think Nami did it." he ran as quick as he could out on deck only to see another strawhat just infront of him.

"What?" Luffy picked that one up too and from it fell another instruction.

"On the mini merry." Luffy then lifted back up the second hat he had found and shook it and hit until another piece of paper fell from that one too. "On the deck."

Luffy determined to solve this puzzle put the first hat on his head, then the second, and then the third. Frowning he proceeded to look at all the pieces of paper together. _'they are all old ripped paper bits and the each said where the next hat was. That means...'_

"They're all mystery papers, and hats." he muttered slightly annoyed, but at the same time intrigued. _'Where did all these hats come from?'_

Following the instructions on the paper from the third hat he made his way into the bowls of the ship where the docking system was to find the mini merry. And sure enough there was another hat waiting to be picked up. Luffy stretched out his arm and pulled the hat off its perch on the mini merry's head. He looked inside and pulled out another note.

"In the bathroom." He huffed in frustration and put his fourth hat on top of the other three. '_Where the heck is my hat?'_

He ran as fast as possible back upstairs and into the bath and shower room. Only to stumble in on...

"Luffy!" Nami yanked a towel down from the hook to the side and covered herself. "Get out!"

"I came to get my hat!" Luffy dodged a bar of soap that Nami lobbed at him. "I need to get it now!"

"GET OUT!"

Luffy saw the fifth strawhat behind Nami on the window sill and stretched out and whipped it back and left the bathroom.

"Luffy! You have got to learn some mannners!" Nami yelled after him. "You should at least knock before barging into a bathroom. And what's up with the hat collection?!"

"Okay! Okay!" Luffy yelled and shut the door. _'What does this one say?' _

"In the kitchen."

He jammed the fifth hat on to the top of his head and sprinted up to the kitchen only to find that Sanji had already started preparing the breakfast. "Sanji, have you...?"

"No Luffy! You can't have anything to eat yet I haven't finished making breakfast! Get lost and go play somewhere else." Sanji spun around to try and kick the door closed.

"No! I'm looking for my hat!" Luffy jumped out of the way and looked around the room. '_No hat... no hat... no hat... AH! Hat!'_

"There!" he reached up to the light shining down above the main table and pulled it down.

"Careful Luffy!" Sanji told him off. "You could have pulled that thing right off! And what's up with the hat stack?"

"Yeah, yeah." Luffy waved his hand infront of him as if trying to ward off any more interruptions from Sanji, and pulled out the next piece of paper from the sixth hat.

"What's that?"

"A secret message." Luffy held it up and waved its exhistance to him. "It says... 'High in the sky.'" Luffy frowned stroking his chin again. "Mysterious?"

"Doesn't that mean that it probably is located at the highest point on the ship?"

Luffy jumped up, stuck the sixth hat he had found on his head and charged back out the door again.

Sanji shook his head in bemusement and lit a cigarette. "Crazy idiot."

Using his brilliant rubber powers Luffy sprung himself up in the air and got to the very top of the ship and sure enough there sat the seventh hat calmly swaying back and forth in the gentle breeze. If Luffy had been anyone else, they might have now been considering how long the hat might have been up there and why it hadn't blown away in the wind or the piece of paper for that matter.

Luffy pulled out the piece of paper and looked at it. "Aquarium?" '_What the hat's in the massive fish tank?'_

Luffy whacked the eighth hat onto his head and jumped down to the deck, and dashed inside to look at the aquarium. Sure enough there was the ninth hat dangling in the middle of the large fish tank. Luffy rushed back up on deck and opened the hatch to the tank. After a few blind springing trials he finally got the hat and pulled it up. On this sheet of paper was a very blurry scrawl of letters that read... "Sunny's head."

Luffy smashed the soaking wet hat on top of the other eight on his head and ran over to the front of the ship. And there at last he saw his beloved hat. And at that he pulled off all the nine other hats, dropping them to the deck and put on his prized possession.

Luffy covered his hat with both his arms feeling very confused as to why someone had led him on such a wild goose chase and why anyone would have wanted to steel his hat to begin with. As he began to rearange it on his head a piece of paper fell from the ribbon of the hat.

"Happy Fool's Day." Luffy read.

"What the heck does that mean?" Luffy looked around from left to right, and pouted when he didn't see anyone for him to place the blame of his disappearing hat on. He scratched his head. '_Maybe they meant... __that it was a foolish day to be happy on. Or today was a happy day for a fool. Are they making fun of me? Do they think I'm a fool?'_

Luffy put his hat firmly on his head, squatted down with elbows balancing carefully on his knees, and stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner. '_So maybe everyone does think I'm a fool_.' He grinned. _'Okay then I'll play a real trick on them. __I'll pretend to be someone else today! __Then everyone else will be a fool.__'_

"Heshishishishishi!" Luffy giggled away to himself, jumped up and ran downstairs.

.

.

**The next chapter will be out later today... hopefully. :D**


	2. Jokes on You

**Happy April fool's day everyone! **

**Another random One Piece fanfiction.**

**Everyone's a fool!**

.

.

Fool's Day

Chapter 2: The Joke's on You

.

.

After breakfast the crew started going about and doing their own things. Luffy seemed bizarrely excited for some reason, but couldn't or wouldn't tell anyone what he was excited about.

CHOPPER'S A FOOL

"Chopper!" Luffy groaned and fell to the ground infront of Chopper's work room.

"LUFFY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"I caught Zoro's sickness!" Luffy lifted up a bottle of sake and tried to get up on apparently shaky legs.

"I didn't think you could ever drink or eat too much, but it seems that you might have." He lifted up his hoof and place it on Luffy's stomach.

"OWWWW! IT HURTS!"

"REALLY! AHHHH! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!"

"Get me another bottle from Sanji, Chopper, then I'll get better."

'No! You shouldn't drink as much as Zoro ever!" Chopper whipped it out of Luffy's hand. "It isn't called a sickness it's called being drunk!"

"Chopper..." Luffy collapsed again and let of a big snore and pulled three brooms that he had been using to hold himself upright with into his lap and hugged them tight.

"AHHHHH!" Chopper ran around his medical room in a panic. "He really has caught the swordsman's disease! We need a doctor! We need a doctor!" He stopped as the realization hit him. "Wait, I'm the doctor! Ahhhhhhh!"

.

.

Luffy escaped from Chopper's fretting and snickered at his success.

.

.

FRANKY'S A FOOL

Franky had been working hard for an entire hour now, and he had almost finished constructing his latest upgrade for his right arm. And while waiting for the paint to dry before putting it on himself he fell asleep.

One hour later he woke up, but was surprised that he couldn't see anything.

"WHAT IS THIS!"

He lifted his hands and scrapped away what was blocking his vision. "WHAT? PAPER?!"

Covering his body from head to toe were hundreds of sheets of paper with the colourful pictures or writing that read... 'I love old buildings' … 'I love history stuff' … 'I love ruins' … and … 'I love my amazingly cool captain.'

"YOW! THIS IS AWESOME! COOL TRICK! WHO DID IT!"

But no one answered.

.

.

"Heshishishishi..." came a mysterious sound from the shadows.

.

**Review. **

**:D**


	3. You Can't see me

**No one can stand it for too long.**

**Crazy!**

**.**

**.**

Fool's Day 

Chapter 3: You can't see me.

**.**

**.**

The young and terrible captain began to work on his latest victims. What was he going to do next?

.

BROOK'S A FOOL

Luffy jumped out of the crowsnest viewport in a white sheet and suspended himself infront of the gentlemen skeleton as he was slowly sipped on his tea.

"Hello sir skeleton." Luffy flapped the white sheet side to side and up and down. "Nice day for a haunting isn't it."

"AAAHHHHHH!" Brook screamed and fell over backwards completely. "GHOST!" his scream stopped when the ghost grabbed his tea and biscuits away from him and they vanished with a trace.

And with that Brook passed out.

.

.

"Heshishishishi..." came a mysterious sound from the above.

.

.

SANJI'S A FOOL

"What is going on out here!" Sanji came outside and looked down at Brook's shaking form. "What's wrong with you?"

"I …. I …. I saw a ghost. E... e... even though I have no eyes."

Sanji hit him on the head. "You weren't seeing any ghosts. Luffy's probably trying to get into the kitchen dressed as a ghost or something. Stupid idiot!" He pulled Brook back onto his seat. "Sit here and calm down I'll go get you some milk okay."

He turned back into the kitchen and before his very own eyes he saw Nami's bikini top that she had been wearing yesterday on his kitchen counter. He picked it up gently as if were thin ice or delicate gold.

_'This is a some sort of secret message from Nami about how much she loves me! She must have given me this as a token of her undying affection for me! How should I answer her back? Oh... I'll do it in kind, just as she has done. I'll leave a piece of my clothing for her to find on her working desk.'_

Sanji went out, achieved his quest and came back into the kitchen again. _'Oh, she will love me forever with this.'_

.

"Heshishishishi..." came a mysterious sound from the shadows.

.

.

**Remember to review if you like the story! :D**


	4. Your throat feels sore

**It's Super! Sunny! Today!... but I did feel a bit ill and have a blocked nose and headache so I've been taking it easy... And by easy I mean sleepy in a little longer and resting... and taking the dog on a lovely gentle walk that turned out to be an hour long walk... and when I got home I found that I had lost my keys on the walk... AND THEN had to backtrack where I walked only to find them at the very beginning of my walk so it turned out to be two hours instead of one.**

**:{**

**I'm so tired.**

**And the dog wasn't helping. She's a lazy bum and was dragging behind most of the way.**

.

.

Fool's Day

Chapter 4: Your Throat feels sore

.

.

USOPP'S A FOOL

"Hey Usopp!" Came Zoro's voice from way up high in the crowsnest.

"Yeah!"

"Come and help me with this."

"Why?" Usopp asked generally surprised that Zoro would want or even ask for his help in anything to do with Zoro's training, which of course he wouldn't.

"Never mind just get up here!"

Usopp shrugged his shoulders and climbed up to the crows nest or look out post as they sometimes called it. "Okay Zoro, what do you need?" Usopp asked as he came through the door. "What's the problem? Do you need me to fix something?"

Zoro opened his one good eye. "What are you doing here Usopp?"

"What...? Well you asked me to come up here idiot!"

"What? I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not!"

"Well then, who asked me to come up here?" Usopp asked scratching the side of his itchy and irritated nose.

"I don't know maybe you were dreaming it or something!" Zoro lay back down on the floor. "If I did need your help I would have asked for it. Now could you leave so I can get some decent shut eye?"

Usopp had climbed all the way down again when he heard a banging sound come from above.

"Usopp! Sorry! but I will need you're hand with this!"

Usopp huffed in frustration and went back up the to lookout again. "What is it this time?" He asked.

"What?" Zoro opened his one good eye again and glared at Usopp. "I didn't call you get lost!" and then rolled over.

Usopp very fed up and annoyed at being messed with, and kicked Zoro's back. "Stop kidding around!"

"What the hell was that for?"

"You know what for! You asked me to come up here!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Fine then!" Usopp turned around and walked back out the door. "Don't blame me if you call for my help and I don't come."

"No thanks, I won't be needing it." Zoro called back after him.

.

.

"Heshishishishi..." came a mysterious sound from the shadows.

.

.

NAMI'S A FOOL

Nami was reading peacefully outside and enjoying the brilliant sunny weather they were having, and relaxing in peace. Well, she was.

"Hey Nami!"

"Hi Luffy," she answered, trying to ignore him and carry on with what she was reading.

"Hey!"

She raised her eyebrows and eyes from what she was reading, "Hey?"

"Heshishishishi" he giggled, and carried on looking at her staying in the same position.

"What are you up too?" Nami gave him a suspicious look.

"..." Luffy tapped his fingers together and began to look really shy.

"Luffy?" She asked still a little suspicious. "What have you done? What are you thinking?"

"..." No answer. She began to feel slightly worried about him.

"Nami?..."

"What?"

"... Would you marry me!" he looked away in a dramatic head and hair flip, and nervously ran his fingers threw it.

Nami's lower jaw dropped in shock. "Um..." _'where on earth did this come from? I would never have thought that Luffy had any such ideas._' ….

"Um, Luffy." _'How on earth am I supposed to give him a serious answer to that sort of question? __F__rom Luffy?__'_

Nami shook her head, "I'm sorry, but no. I can't marry you."

Luffy pulled his hat over his face, fell on his knees to the ground, with apparent tears falling to infront of him. "I knew you would say that...!" He reached his right palm out infront of him as if to try and touch her, but also to keep her away from him. "...and that's why I love you Nami!"

Nami stood up in shock and looked down at him. "Luffy, what... I ... I'm...?" she stuttered. But before she could get a second explanation out he got up and ran away from her.

"What the hell was that?" Nami shook her head, sat back down, and tried to get back into her book, but all she could think about was Luffy's tearful proposal. Nami hit her head with her book and leaned back on her deckchair. _'What have I just witnessed? Did I just break Luffy's first acknowledgement and outward expression of love towards the opposite sex? He has never acted like this before?_'

She sent the remaining hours of the afternoon pretending that Luffy's outburst had not bothered her. However at closer inspection one could she that she had not turned over more than twenty pages worth. And inwardly she debating with herself if she had been a bit to mean, or whether Luffy was just being stupid.

.

.

"Heshishishishi..." came a mysterious sound from the shadows.

.

.

**How stressful. Poor Nami.  
**

**:D**


	5. The Fool's Plan

**The 5th chapter of Fool's Day. :D**

**I LOVE ONE PIECE! **

.

.

Fool's Day

Chapter 5: The Fool's Plan

.

.

Luffy had decided that with Zoro he might need a bit of help to make a good fool out of. And so he searched for his most trusted fool of all, Usopp.

"Okay..." Usopp said hitting the chatting Luffy on the head. "That plan of yours is not going to work. We need a better strategy. Something he won't expect."

"No! I want your help to fit three straws in each nostril and ear so we could blow down them at the same time!" Luffy grinned. "That would be so funny!"

"No. He would just get mad and try and cut you up. It would not be funny!" Giving Luffy another hit to his head with the side of his hand. "We don't want him mad, we want him confused, conflicted, and curious."

Sanji walked past with a beautiful big smile on his face. "Today is a good day gentlemen!"

"What has got you in such a great mood?" Usopp asked

"I can't tell." Sanji danced on the spot apparently swaying back and forth in the wind. "It's a beautiful secret!"

"Okay, well do you know anything about Zoro that's damaging to his boring reputation and that he might be embarrassed about if anyone found out." Usopp spoke out.

Robin giggled to herself in the corner. "What's so funny, Robin? Do you know something funny about Zoro?" Luffy yelled.

"I'm sorry," Robin looked up from her book, "His secrets are safe with me."

"Whose secrets?" Nami came in the door and became instantly interested in the conversation.

Luffy grinned and stood up rocking back and forth on the flat flip-flops. "We are going to play a trick on Zoro, but Robin won't tell us his secrets." he pouted briefly, and gave a short spanning glare at Robin. "Ooooh! Nami!? Do you want to play?" He asked flipping his attention back to Nami.

"Well what sort of trick?" Nami sat down gracefully looking suspiciously at Luffy.

Usopp spoke up again.

"Hummm, well I don't know much about Zoro's private life." There was a small pause as everyone seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Yeah!" Usopp pointed out. "We know that Nami's Mother was a marine, that Franky was the..."

"THE SUPER COOL SHIPWRIGHT FROM SHIPWRECK ISLAND! YOW!" Franky interrupted.

"...the apprentice to Tom the shipwright who designed the Pirate King ship, and Luffy is the son of the Revolutionist's Dragon and grandson to Admiral Garp."

"Tehehe!" Luffy laughed.

"And you guys all know about me!" Usopp said. "THE GREAT AND POWERFUL..."

"No you're right Usopp." Nami said interrupting. "We don't really know anything about Zoro, where he lived, what he did, who his parents were?"

"He told me where he lived." Luffy stated. "but I forgot."

…..."BAM!"...

"Anyway..." Nami continued. "If we do want Zoro nervous about one thing it always links back to his weapons..." Nami paused a bit and contemplated for a moment.

"What is it Nami?" Luffy asked. "Have you remembered something?"

"Well... two somethings actually. Do you guys remember when we all had our memories taken away by the seahorse thing?"

"Uuuuuuhhh." Came the groan of acknowledgement.

Brook came in the door and looked worried. "Did someone die?"

Franky spoke up. "What Seahorse?"

"Well can anyone remember what Zoro's most important memory was? Because if you all remember the ..."

"It was the small girl with short black hair." Luffy spoke up.

"What?" Everyone turned to him.

"How do you know if she was his memory?" Usopp asked.

"Because she had a sword and look cool and super serious," then he pulled a face. "And she looks like that marine lady who always wants to fight Zoro, and she always seems to get hurt everywhere we see her."

"Ohhhh! That would be the beautiful Tashigichan!" Sanji joined the conversation again. "But there is no way that she could be interested in a creep like Zoro."

Nami smirked. "Well I wouldn't be to sure about that. If they didn't know each other before hand why is it that they always seem to be so keen about being alone with each other whenever they meet up? And the marine lady did want to stay behind with Zoro to fight that Harpy lady... oh... what was her name?"

"Monet." Robin added.

"Yes, Monet." Nami corrected herself. "And then when she got hurt he carried her all the way back to the entrance over his shoulder."

Robin laughed a little. "Indeed Miss Navigator very interesting."

"YOW!" Franky raised his arms up.

"A secret love interest very intriguing." Brook nodded to himself. "I shall write a song about their forbidden love." Brook pulled out his violin out of nowhere and started playing a few notes.

"Forbidden love … how can it be

That you my love … would abandon me?

After taking that devil fruit … from the tree.

You came for me … across the sea."

"Oo! Oo! Oo!" Luffy put up his hand. "I got one. Everyone clap with me!"

"No Luffy." Nami sighed and put her hands over her head. She had no idea what was going on in that head of his.

"Wait... what's her name again?"

"Beautiful Tashigi." Sanji said still sulking.

"Ta-shi-gi … Tash-igi … Ta-shigi." Luffy seemed to mull the name over outloud. "I like Tash and Tashi!"

"Don't shorten her name you dimwit!" Sanji hit him over the head.

"Ohhhhh! Her name is Tash!

And she likes to smash

into trash

with a crash

makes her nash

and she bashed

into Zoro!

who likes to borrow!

From Nami!

who lends him Money!

which isn't funny!

because he can't pay her back

so he gets a huge smack

a big wack

on the back

'cause Nami's got a nack

and she won't give you slack

or take a snack

instead of...!"

Nami kicked him into the wall. "Enough of that!" She looked down thoughtfully. "Well. Although the singing will not be necessary. I do think this teasing of a possible love connection will pay off."

"What are you guys talking about?" Chopper walked into the room and looked concerned. "Luffy have you got over your Zoro sickness yet?"

Everyone stared at Luffy.

"Yep. And now we're all going to play a trick on Zoro as payback!" Luffy grinned. "It's going to be super exciting!"

"Oh! Can I play?" Chopper joined the gathering. "It looks like the only one who isn't here is Zoro."

"Of course." Usopp said with a grin. "And by the way I also want to take my vengeance out on Zoro. He made a fool of me today, and I intend to pay him back."

"Indeed." Nami captured everyone's attention. "Listen up! Here's the plan..."

.

Meanwhile upstairs Zoro was pulling his weights none the wiser to what was being planned against him.

.

"Shihehehehe." Came a laugh from the kitchen.

**.**

**.**

**What will happen next?**

**Remember to review! **

**:D**


	6. Zoro's One Awesome Amazing Fool

**Another Chapter of Fool's Day. :D**

**I LOVE ONE PIECE!**

**Sorry this too sooooo long. **

.

.

Fool's Day

Chapter 6: Zoro's One Awesome Amazing Fool

.

.

Late that very afternoon the strawhat pirates caught sight of another summer island in the distance and decided to investigate. Upon approach they noticed how populated the island appeared to be, extremely dry on one side and then very green and forested on the other. Much to Luffy's dismal display of distress they decided not to go in through the island's main entrance into the town which was a huge gate that lead into a beautiful harbour. Instead they set up anchor on the rocky alcoves that were hidden off or surrounded by huge forests that covered the Northern bank.

After having passed through the forest they made made their way into the hot, dry, and sandy town. Where they all went their separate ways.

Apparently.

.

.

Zoro had sat down at a local pub drinking a good two pints worth of alcohol when.

**'Bulla Bulla Bulla Bulla Bula!**' '_Where the hell was that coming from?'_ He did not want to hear that sort of racket in this place.

**'Bulla Bulla Bulla Bulla Bula****!**' '_Wasn't someone going to answer their stupid Den den Mushi?' _

"Oi! You there!" Zoro turned around to look for the owner of the voice behind him. "You going to answer that young man." Zoro followed the old man's eyesight and looked down at his feet, and sure enough there right next to him as if he own it was a transponder snail.

_'Where the hell did this come from?'_ **'Bulla Bulla Bulla Bulla Bula!' **Lifting it up Zoro stood up and took it round to the back of the bar out the back door and stood outside where he was grateful no one else was around.

**'Bulla Bulla Bulla...' **Zoro didn't quite know what to expect, but he lifted the receiver.** '...Gotcha!' **"Who is this?" Zoro asked immediately. If this was a challenger then he definitely felt up for one. He had been way to idle as of late.

"..."

"Oi!?" Zoro spoke into the receiver again. "You called. What do you want?"

There was another long pause before Zoro heard a rustling, and light coughing noise coming through as if the person at the other end hadn't actually expected him to answer.

"Hello Roronoa Zoro." a young woman's voice came through the receiver.

_He had heard this voice somewhere before... who was this? _

"Who are you and what did you call me for?"

There was another pause and then. "It's me Tashigi."

A frown crossed Zoro's face. "Huh? Who?"

There was a huffing sound of annoyance coming from the other end. "You know me. I'm... the … swordswoman with glasses. Tashigi."

"..."

"I would like to meet up with you this evening. I have something really important to say to you."

"Tuh!" Zoro scoffed. "I'm not interested in hearing you challenge me to another fight. Demanding to know why I don't kill you afterwards. Accusing me of being a sexist swordsman, and then telling me I don't deserve my swords and you're going to take them off me."

There was a sound of tinkering in the background. Zoro shook his head and looked at the receiver in disgust. "I've had it with your biased nonsense. So you can just take your..."

She interrupted, "I've been blackmailed... no … framed. Zoro I... I need your help." the sound of a woman lightly crying at the other end of the receiver reached his ears. He covered up the speaker and looked around making sure no one was in fact really listening in to this conversation and then raised it back up to speak into it again.

"What happened?" he demanded. Loads of different scenarios playing in the back of his mind as to what might have happened to her and for some reason he felt mad.

"My younger sister was kidnapped by someone from the Revolutionary Army and they threatened to do horrible things to her if I did not tell them what they needed to know. I … I didn't give them what they wanted, and I paid someone on the inside to get her back, but somehow the conversations I had with them were recorded and..." she breathed heavily. He could almost feel the fear and worry coming through the sound waves.

"Go on." He said.

"To cut a long story short." she said. "I've been accused of aiding terrorism and leaking intelligence. I... I don't know where to go or what to do?"

"Can't you just tell them the truth. That the conversation you had was a fake."

"No, not really. I tried to make it appear when I was talking to them that I really was going to give them what they wanted, and I covered up my tracks well when I paid for someone to get her back I can't even prove I did it with my own money."

"You don't need to stay with the Marines you know."

She took in a deep breath and let out a shuddering sigh.

He waited for her to answer for what seemed like an eternity.

"Zoro."

"Yeah what?"

"You should know … that..." Her voice disappeared.

"What?" Zoro prompted.

"I... I love you." her voice stuttered.

"..." Zoro stared at the receiver for a long time before he realized he might need to answer and gave her a stuttering reply. "Um … tuh … I … uh … why?" He felt his cheeks warming in irritation and confusion. Why did this woman always make him feel confused. Zoro saw a seat a little way off and walked over to it and sat down.

"I don't know how or why." she said sounding embarrassed herself. "I just know that, I've been thinking about you a lot recently. Wondering what you're doing, where you are, who you're with, wondering which sword you put in your mouth and whether you change them round. And I've been dreaming about you a lot recently too. About you and me. You and your swords, and then I realized I had come to love you just as much as the swords you carry on your right hip... I haven't ever thought that way about anyone else before..."

Zoro's jaw dropped at her openness, and he scratched the back of his head in bewilderment and shock. _Did she really feel that way about him?_

"... I've found I can't sleep unless I think about you first. About the way you move. How you walk … How you talk … I have imagined you … well … holding me."

Zoro felt his pulse raising when he clenched his fist. He didn't want to be look like what he had just heard was effecting him this much, but he couldn't help it. This was the first time he had been told, like this, he had effected someone that much. His pride was riding high and yet he still felt unsure. He could feel his blood pumping and his face burning with intensity of each of her words.

"I... realized... that … I wanted your attention, and your acknowledgement."

Zoro smiled and leaned back in his chair letting her words sink in and for some reason it gave him a real energy boast.

"I want … your love..."

"And my sword." Zoro finished off for her and then his eyes widened in shock as to how bad that sounded when he said it out loud.

She laughed.

Zoro thought it was one of the nicest things he had heard for a long while. "You know me. I want everything." she said.

"You sound like Luffy." Zoro said grinning. "There won't be any worthwhile opponents for me left if you steal all their weapons away."

"I what?"

"Your dream is still the same right? To take back all the top twenty-one 'O Wazamonos' and the rest?" He paused a bit smiling in memory. "... 'because the filthy hands that hold them have no right to wield them!' Wasn't that right?" He quoted.

"Yeah, well 'cause! … I … I didn't think you would remember all that."

"Why would I forget?" Zoro rested his right arm on the hilts of his kantanas.

"..."

"..."

"Zoro?"

"Hum?" He urged her on.

"I want to see you." her voice sounding serious.

"Are you in the city?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What time?" Zoro sat up straighter. He hadn't yet in his young life been all that interested in trying to create a relationship with a woman as in his opinion most women he met were either boringly dull, or annoying as hell. Well Kuina hadn't been, (well she was annoying at the time) but she had soon become his desire, his goal to surpass. And now it seemed as if the aching bitterness and the yearning to see her again, that had struck him after losing Kuina had now been passed to Tashigi. It really intrigued him to see how much she really wanted him.

.

Right above him six heads were looking down on him trying so very hard to stop themselves from laughing.

.

.

He was quite sure this was where she said she would meet him. It was the highest part of the city afterall. He sighed and lay down trying to get at least some sleep before she turned up. But try as he might he found it hard to let his mind go off to that peaceful easy place that was so easy for him on other days. So Instead he found himself focusing on how she might perceive him.

He had noticed plenty of other women giving him obvious winks and hints in the past. Perona was one of the prime examples of women that he tried to avoid at every given occasion, telling you 'to shut up because you didn't sound cute' or to 'listen to her because she knows what you need to do' and to 'wear a different colour because green wasn't cute'.

Tashigi was irritating, but primarily because she was a marine and thought that Zoro was just an angry deceiving pirate. If both of those avenues changed... then...

Zoro opened his one good eye again at the sound of approaching footsteps and turned his head in the direction... of Nami.

"Oh, it's just you." Zoro sounded annoyed.

"What? Were you expecting someone else?" Nami pleasantly smiled.

"Tuh!" Zoro shut his eyes again tring to forget that the devious she devil was standing in his sunshine.

"Zoro? Can I have my transponder snail back or do you want to pay me for it?" Nami asked pleasantly.

"So, you're the one that put that thing by me right?" Zoro pulled it up from behind him on the bench and gave it back to her.

"No that was Luffy." Nami giggled winking at him.

"Okay whatever." he rolled over trying to get his mind back onto his previous mind track.

"Happy fool's day Zoro! and see you later!" she called after him as she went on her merry way.

"Get lost." He called back after her.

.

.

Zoro came walking down the edge of the street slightly fed up and grumpy. Tashigi hadn't even shone up and he had slept for hours. He thought he should perhaps call her back, but then realized that he had given the transponder snail to Nami. He had then thought it might be a good idea to own one he could use for himself, but when he bought one and asked the man at the shop how to connect it up to other users. The man had said it had to be the same species of snail otherwise they wouldn't connect. So Zoro had ended up getting two identical transponder snails instead of one. And now that he did have them he felt very foolish. He wasn't even sure Tashigi was even here anymore. She had missed the deadline by about four and a half hours. But... then again he was worried that perhaps he might have gone to the wrong location or that maybe something might have prevented her from meeting him.

He sighed again feeling very frustrated, and then out of the corner of his eye he saw the flashy mob of people in white uniforms. "Damn marines." Zoro ducked into the dark outcropping from a nearby booth and waited for them to pass him by. At the back of the group he noticed a familiar face, Tashigi. _So... it seemed …. that maybe she had got things sorted out._ He sighed feeling very confused again.

_'__Probably why she hadn't made it to the meeting point. __Damn her and changing her stupid mind. Why had she been crying? She looks totally alright now.__'_ Zoro thought to himself.

They came round the corner just where he was hiding but they didn't stop. Well, one did. '_What luck_.' Zoro thought as he saw Tashigi out of the corner of his eye observe the leather bindings at the side. '_Now__'s my__ chance. __I probably wo__n't get another.'_ He stepped out from the inside of the booth.

"Tis good is it not?" Zoro said trying to mimic the common folks accents, while walking up behind Tashigi.

"Yes, it is." Tashigi agreed. "I love the finish you have given this one."

"For you... I give it for nothing."

"What?" She laughed a little in surprise and turned round and her mouth instantly dropped open. "Zo..." Zoro interrupted her by putting his hand over her mouth. She struggled and reached for her weapon much to Zoro's surprise, but at the same time he had been expecting it. _'So she liked playing around did she?_' Hooking up both of her arms behind her back with his left arm he dragged her struggling form back into the alleyway that she had just come out from. Strangely enough no one even seemed to notice. Feeling her struggle in his arms after having heard her heart felt confession just six hours ago was a big turn for Zoro.

She knocked one hand free and spun out of his grasp. "What do you think...!"

"Wait," Zoro covered her mouth again before she could say another thing and pushed her up against the wall. "I can't make you any promises right now,..." He looked into her big brown eyes, and pulled her glasses off in order to see them better and dropped them to the smooth, soft, sandy ground. Her eyes glared at him momentarily as she heard her glasses drop. Zoro closed the gap and whispered, "..but this is what I can give." He lifted up her body and rubbed her back against the wall of the narrow alleyway holding her up with his own body's pressure. And just like that stole a kiss from her.

Tashigi's eyes were wide with shock at his speed and intensity. There wasn't any hesitation, apology, or request he just flat out kissed her. She struggled for a few moments against him, but only found that only made him hold her tighter. When he briefly pulled out of the kiss she aloud herself a much needed gasp, which he took full advantage of and turned his head to the side opening her mouth a bit more letting his tongue inside stroking her own tongue with it, while pulling up both of her legs to either side of him. As he wrapped her legs around him she gasped again at the proximity of their bodies. He had a warm embrace, he smelt like sea-salt, sunlight, and steal, and tasted like Sake, lemon and ginger. She surprised herself when she felt herself relax as a wave of pleasure and a calmness washed over her like a tangible thing as he continued to kiss her. When he did pull back she was horrified that she had started to tremble in his arms, and it wasn't fear. At least she didn't think it was.

"Uhh … what?..." she started trying to question.

"I'm sorry, the answer is no." Zoro interrupted looking at her sadly. "You look like you sorted things out. And I have other accomplishments to achieve before I want to start up something like this, but..." he paused and kissed her again, rubbing her hips with the palms of his hands. Her trembling increased and to her inner pride's horror she found that she really liked it. She closed her eyes and just let herself go with the feelings that he had suddenly woken in her, letting her hands come to rest on his shoulders and grip the fabric that was there. Zoro pulled back again leaving her breathless as he gazed intensely into her eyes. She had never seen a look like that from him before. "...but..." He continued also starting to sound just slightly in need of more oxygen. "... that doesn't mean I don't want too."

He pulled away from her and she slid down the wall just catching her balance in time to land on her feet and not her ass and she stood up straight on shaking legs. He took a tiny box out of his clothing. And for a brief second Tashigi was terrified as to what he might have in there, but when he opened it and a tiny transponder snail was shown she felt a gush of relief and then disappointment, which then made her feel even more confused.

"You keep this." He handed it to her. "And you can contact me between the hours of 11pm and 3am, and not before or after. And let me know how everything works out?"

Tashigi looked down at the miniature transponder snail in it's case with her heart racing in bewilderment. "Wait, Zoro?" she looked up to be greeted with another mind-boggling amazing kiss.

Pulling back Zoro smirked at her shocked expression and red cheeks. "The kidnapping was payback for you ditching me at the rendezvous point."

"I see..." Tashigi said but most certainly didn't see. _'What rendezvous point!'_ was that she wanted to yell, but for some reason her words were stuck in her throat. Maybe because of the kissing?...

"You don't need to say it if you find it embarrassing. Besides I heard you the first time."

"What time? What did I say?" Tashigi's mind was in overload.

Zoro laughed, and gave her one final peck on her lips. "I think I might love you too." He smiled a handsome and genuine smile, and Tashigi's jaw dropped as his words washed over her.

"See you Tashi." He grinned, knocking up her lower jaw with two fingers. "Now don't forget, and don't loss it.." He added giving her a mock salute before he walked back down the alleyway in the other direction.

She moved to follow him and then noticed how he jumped up over the wall and did not quite feel like chasing him down any time soon. And instead dropped to the ground to try and feel for her glasses, which she found thankfully unbroken in the sand.

For a few moments she just stood there in a daze sifting through her shaken up and wild memory just trying to sort out what had transpired between them that might have made him want to kiss her. Try as she might she couldn't see any rationalization behind Zoro's actions just a few moments ago. He had never shown any signs of wanting to do that before. She turned herself around and hit her head into the wall... _no she wasn't dreaming__. _

Still a bit shaken up she concealed the snail inside her coat pocket and shook her head trying to calm herself down. '_So... __what was all that about...__ he doesn't want to start a relationship with me, but he does?_' She thought to herself. She rubbed her lips together trying to think about what it was he really wanted, and then nervously swallowed at the thought of how amazing it would be if he did get exactly what he wanted.

She pinched and slapped her cheeks. _No! He was a pirate there was probably __there had to be__ an alterer motive._ But then why did he leave her an expensive form of communication to get in contact with him. She shook her head again and made her way back onto the main street. And noticed all her men about twenty meters away totally oblivious to the fact that she had gone. Although most of the time she was thankful when they didn't pay that much attention to her but right now she felt like they had seriously neglected their duties.

"Bang!" Something popped right in Tashigi's face making her jump back in surprise knocking someone else who was standing behind over.

"Happy Fool's Day! Captain!" Jessor said cheerfully. And a few of her other subordinates who had been hiding somewhere dark with him jumped out with hideously painted faces and fake scars. "HAPPY FOOLS DAY!"

They began whipping things out that they had just bought from the market and covering her with them. Necklace, Badge, Broach, Earring, Map, Paintings, Hat, new glasses...

"Wait a moment what did you say today was?" Tashigi questioned raising her brand-new, wid-rimmed, red hat.

"It's fool's day!" Said Jessor.

"Well... technically that was yesterday, but most people celebrate it over the expanse of three days." the dark- haired Gohm offered helpfully.

"Fool's day." Tashigi repeated in a flat voice. "It's a day for fools... who like to play tricks?"

"I guess..." Anrew said. The crew stood back a moment not quite sure what was going through their Captain's head.

"AAAAha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" The crew took another step back from her as she started her new bizarrely broken up laugh.

Tashigi pulled her hat further down onto her head. "Thank you everyone. I. REALLY. LIKE. JOKES. FROM. FOOLS." she emphasized each word crisply-clear and started going on her way down the street walking slowly, but with purpose. Her men stared at her with confusion, she had sounded grateful for her gifts, but there was something that just wasn't quite right still. And they didn't immediately follow after her.

'_Damn! Damn! Damn him!'_ she muttered to herself. Try as she might, no matter what she looked at or what she tried to eat she could still somehow feel his presence, hear his promise, and taste him on her lips. _'__Damn it! I can never __show my face to him again! Or I'll die of embarrassment! __Damn! Damn! Damn him!__'_

For some reason everyone in the market place that day gave her a wide berth of about 2 meters as her aura just radiated how much she really loved jokes.

**.**

**.**

**Hehehehe! Poor Tashigi. It wasn't a joke! Zoro really meant it! This story was really fun to write. :D I hope you enjoyed it too.**

**Remember to review! **

**:D**

.

.


	7. Robin's Rules

**This is the last Chapter of Fool's Day. :D**

**I LOVE ONE PIECE!**

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**

.

.

Fool's Day

Chapter 7: Robin's Rules.

.

.

Zoro felt pretty good about himself despite the fact that the rest of the crew said that they had played the best trick on him in the world. Considering the fact that he had no idea what that trick was he shrugged it off as unnecessary. Well it would be unless he found that Luffy had poured super glue over his weights, and then he would have something to get mad about.

Anyway, Luffy had decided to get bolder and with help from his trusty partner in crime CAPTAIN USOPP! and the AMAZING shipwright and inventor FRANKY! he decided to play one more prank before the day was ended.

He only had one person left to play his trick on, and that was Robin.

.

.

"Here she is she's coming she's coming!" Robin heard loud whispers as she made her way into her library on the ship.

And she stepped through the door.

The traps were all set off at once and started flying across the room at Robin. Eggs, strings, crackers, glitter, paper, cola, and honey were all flung at her from every angle and were all particularly impossible to miss.

Robin had trained herself as an assassin and had foiled many an attack on her own life before and she cartewheeled her way out of the flying mess. Looking like she was practically dancing. The three onlookers revealed themselves and 'oooooood' at her performance as they had never seen her even try to do that before. She then crossed her arms and a folding of arms appeared out of nowhere and incased her body protecting her from everything flying her way. And then after a few minutes everything stopped.

Luffy, Usopp and Franky all put their hands together and clapped at how well she had avoided all of their attacks. They hadn't quite expected her to do that.

"Captain?" Robin asked.

"Heshishishishishi!" Luffy giggled and then burst out laughing. "You didn't expect that one did you!?"

She gave him a heavenly smile and then crossed her arms. All of a sudden hands and arms sprung up from the floor. Grabbing a different part of Luffy she pulled him in every direction stretching him out like a trampoline.

"Ahhhhhh!" Usopp screamed running for the door. "Don't take me I'm innocent! This guys made me do it!"

"Hah! Don't be such a coward! That's why I made this ARMOUR!" Franky declared, "She can't get my balls from inside here."

Robin ignored them both for the most part and simply approached her Captain. "You can't play a trick on someone who has already played a trick on you." Robin said firmly. "Those are the rules." Walking up to him she took his hat off his head and put it to the side.

"Hey! My hat!"

At those words she rolled him about in the mess they had made of the floor until everything particularly stuck to him leaving him barely recognisable.

"Arrrrhh." Luffy puffed out as much dust and gunk as possible from his mouth before licking the honey and cola off his own face. "Cooouph... What was that for Robin! That was mean!" He looked up into her eyes again and they were a terrifingly, cold, murderous blue.

"Where are you Luffy?"

"In the Librar..." Luffy looked around for the briefest of moments before the weight of his actions kicked in. "Oops."

"Yes, big oops. Did you want to perhaps start writing your will now?"

"Ahhhh! Leave him alone Robin! We didn't mean anything by it..." Usopp started.

"What's going on in her..." Nami came in through the door asking and then looked around. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" She looked down at the culprit in Robin's hand and marched up to him grabbing him by the scruff of his sticky, smelly shirt. "You're in big trouble Luffy!"

Robin released him knowing that her work there was done and went back into an unstained corner to continue reading the book that she had already started on.

"I didn't mean for it to mess up the library Nami, I promise." Luffy mumbled.

"Shut up Luffy! I'll deal with you in a minute!" she looked back at Robin. "I'm so sorry this happened Robin. It won't happen again."

"No I'm sure it won't." Robin nodded smiling in gratification back at Nami.

Nami glared back at the other two who both winced as her glare fell onto them. "As for you two! You're going to spend the next five hours scrubbing every inch of the room until it is spotless. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"YES!" they both said and then Usopp looked back at Luffy. "But wait! Aren't you going to leave Luffy here with us?"

"He will join you guys later, for now he has me to answer too." at that she walked back out the door dragging behind her honey covered captain.

Luffy's terrified and complaining voice continued sounding of until the door to the bathroom upstairs had close behind the both of them, and the sound of hot water running across the pipes in the ship could be heard.

"Nami's such a naughty girl." Robin said shaking her head. And Usopp and Franky just looked on puzzled at the comment.

.

.

**Well I hoped you liked it. That was my final chapter. Let me know which trick you liked best. :D**

**from your loyal writer and One Piece Friend Abigail Skywalker.**

**I love hearing from you guys. :D**


End file.
